


Bitesized

by missingnolovefic



Series: Terms and Conditions Apply [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gen, Grief, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Misconceptions, Pack Feels, Temporary Character Death, Werewolf Prejudice, Werewolf!Jeremy, vampire!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Lindsay just died and the crew is grieving. Immortals have to learn to deal with death at some point. Sometimes they forget how hard the first was.Jeremy needs help. Ryan notices.





	Bitesized

**Author's Note:**

> Missy: btw I finished Bitesized!  
> Kays: OMG YAY!!!  
> Missy: it's 6.1k  
> Kays: oh my gosh  
> Kays: "yeah i'll think it'll only be 2.4k" - missy, last week.  
> Missy: ...did I say that? xD"  
>   
> Lindsay temporally died in Born From Ashes. This story happens in the timespan before she returns to the crew. They don't know she's an immortal, too.

Ryan wasn’t nearly as old as he pretended to be.

It was fun to wind the crew up, keep them guessing. They had some rather fantastical theories about him and his origins. Ancient Rome was a favourite, and he spoke Latin fluently enough to mess with them. But the truth was, he was about the same age as Gavin - give or take some decades. Instead, the crew thought him ancient.

Certainly, he acted more mature, more reserved than most of them, but maturity was no indicator for age among immortals. That, coupled with his vast knowledge of obscure facts (so sue him, he liked to read. And research. And experiment.) led them to rely on him when they didn’t know how to handle a situation.

Except in this Ryan was at a loss.

Lindsay had died three months ago. They were all still grieving, in their own ways but Jeremy took it especially hard. Jeremy… Well. He was something of a mystery to Ryan. He’d been weirdly domesticated for a werewolf when he first joined them, but Ryan kept his distance. Vampires and werewolves don’t get along, a rule that had been hammered into him by elder vampires since he was a youngling. He thought maybe it was some sort of instinct for the wolf when confronted with something as unnatural as the undead. He didn’t care to test that hypothesis with Jeremy, though.

Jeremy didn’t search him out either, and that was fine with Ryan. The lad seemed more drawn to Lindsay, who exuded warmth and home and a spark of life that he couldn’t imagine being snuffed out-

Fuck. Ryan missed her.

It’s not like he never lost anyone in his life, after all, he lived through several centuries already. He’d grown attached to human and inhuman beings and lost both, tried to stay unattached before realizing he was being foolish. He’d rather lose loved ones than stay forever unloved. Lindsay was a mortal and they all knew they would outlive her but…

They didn’t expect her to be taken from them so soon or so suddenly.

They were all grieving. Geoff took to the bottle more often, Ray kept more to himself than ever, Michael’s rage threatened to burn down the city and Jeremy… Jeremy wilted.

It wasn’t noticeable at first. Ryan wasn’t even sure if the others had taken note at all, but they all kept busy, trying not to think about their loss. Jeremy seemed to bounce back remarkably fast, clinging more to the rest of the crew. He obeyed Geoff’s every order in the blink of an eye, no matter how whimsy and drunk the man was. He followed Gavin on his business and came back with bruises and cuts. He leveled small rival gangs with Michael, stuck close to whoever was in headquarters.

And… he stopped eating. Ryan observed him picking at his food to only leave a mostly full plate behind. His wounds remained untreated, hidden under dirty shirts. Once he borrowed Ray’s sniper rifle and observed the wolf on the full moon, lying listlessly in the clearing, fur tangled and mangy.

Ryan didn’t know what to do. So he fell back on what he could do: research.

 

* * *

 

“Useless… Garbage… What bullshit- fucking morons, all of them,” Ryan muttered, throwing the book over his shoulder in frustration. It slammed into the opposite wall, then landed on the floor with a thud. Jack stuck his head cautiously through the door.

“Alright in here?” he asked carefully, gaze flitting from Ryan to the stack of books in front of him. “Literature offending your sensibilities?”

“This pile of trash doesn’t deserve to be called lit- literash- litaral- doesn’t deserve that name,” Ryan snarled, shoving his chair back in disgust. The wood squeaked in protest.

“No, don’t hold back, let me know how you truly feel,” Jack teased him drily. Ryan glowered at the man.

“You know what I mean.”

Jack hummed noncommittally, taking in the room. The oil lamp stood perilously close to the edge, pushed there by a discarded pile of books. Jack raised an eyebrow pointedly.

“We have electricity, you know.”

“Call me old-fashioned, then,” Ryan growled, dragging his palm over his face. “What do you want?”

“Michael was supposed to take Jeremy to a meeting with the Blazes in an hour, but we can’t find him anywhere,” Jack explained. “Geoff and I are heading out now, can you go with him instead?”

Ryan flipped open his pocket watch, frowning. His office didn’t have windows on purpose.

“The sun hasn’t even set yet,” he pointed out with a grimace. He didn’t mind jumping in, but daylight was a problem.

“It’ll be mostly dark if you cut it close.” Jack tugged on his beard, then sighed. “Look, you know things have been tense with the Blazes since-” _Since Lindsay died_. She’d been their main contact to the other gang, wrapping their leader around her little finger. Jack hesitated. “The last couple months.”

Ryan sighed. “Intimidation, then?”

Jack nodded. “Just to keep them in check, remind them they’re relying on our goodwill. Thanks, Ryan.”

He waved him off. “It’s fine. I could use a break from this.”

“Research not working out for you, huh?” Jack gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. “Well, good luck. I gotta round up Geoffrey.”

Ryan watched him leave silently, then turned back to his books with a frown. It wasn’t like Jeremy to just take off without a word. He’d stuck close to anyone that sat still long enough, lingering awkwardly when everyone else was busy. Things must be really wrong for him to drop a job like that, and these books weren’t helping.

Probably because most of them were written by fellow vampires.

With a sigh, Ryan doused the lamp, stepping across the hall into the small bathroom. He kept most of his stage makeup there for convenience’s sake. The habitual movements of the brush put him in something of a trance, allowing his mind to wander as the familiar pattern took shape.

So far he’d found twenty-four alleged methods of killing a werewolf, signs to look for them in their human shape and one unreliable account about pack dynamics. The condescending tone of the work didn’t help.

He was still mulling it over when he ran across Jeremy in the front hall, the setting sun throwing the room in steep shadows.

“Uh, hey Ryan,” Jeremy greeted him nervously, shuffling his feet. “Jack said you agreed to jump in for Michael?”

 _Oh._ That made more sense. Michael had been erratic in his grief, vanishing just before a job fit the pattern.

“Yes,” Ryan agreed shortly, staying preternaturally still. They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Jeremy cleared his throat.

“Shall we... go then?”

“The sun’s still up,” Ryan snapped, eyes narrowing. Was that a threat? A trick? If so, it was certainly subtle. Jeremy flinched at his sharp tone.

“I put the car with the darkened windows in the garage,” he explained hastily, swallowing. “I thought… I mean, would that work?”

Ryan stared at him speechlessly. A pang of guilt stabbed through his chest. Right. Of course Jeremy hadn’t meant to weaken him before a possible shoot-out. He’d been reading too much prejudiced ‘bloodthirsty werewolves’ shit.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked,” Jeremy mumbled, dropping his gaze. He looked like a kicked puppy. Something twisted in Ryan’s chest.

“No, it’s… fine,” Ryan said, struggling to find the right words. “It’s very thoughtful of you.”

Jeremy perked up at the praise. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ryan mustered a smile for him. Then he started towards the back door that led directly to the garage. “It’s actually pretty clever. We won’t have to wait until it’s completely dark and be late to the meeting.”

He glanced over his shoulder to see Jeremy following on his heel, preening under his regard. It made Ryan wonder.

Between the two of them, the Blazes were properly intimidated. The Vagabond was something akin to urban myth, and Jeremy had learned to harness the wild, bloodthirsty aura of a wolf. Ryan kept a close eye on him, but he seemed to have things under control.

“Good job,” Ryan said on their way back. Jeremy grinned happily up at him.

“Thanks! But I didn’t have to do much. They were scared shitless of you.”

There was something close to admiration in his voice. Ryan decided not to think anything of it.

Afterwards, Jeremy came to visit him in his office every other night. Ryan wasn’t sure what to make of it, but it helped him keep an eye on the werewolf’s state. They’d talk for a bit, crew business and gossip before Jeremy went to bed or headed out on a job. He went out alone with a rising frequency that started to worry Ryan.

“Michael got benched,” Jack confessed to him when he inquired after the change. “Ray is taking him on a road trip. He needs a break, time to grieve. You know how close he was with Lindsay.”

“We all were,” Ryan pointed out reasonably. Jack gave him a look.

“Not like Michael,” he replied, then changed the topic. Ryan didn’t know what to make of that, either.

It still left Jeremy on his own more than he preferred.

“Have you eaten today?” Ryan asked skeptically as Jeremy came by that night. He was looking more skinny than bulky. “Or at all this week?”

Jeremy shuffled awkwardly in the doorway, dropping his gaze.

“Not much,” he admitted, staring down at the floor. “I can’t- it’s complicated.”

“Is it.” Ryan hummed, mustering him sharply. He shoved his chair back and stood up. “Why don’t you explain on the way to the kitchen?”

Jeremy’s gaze snapped back up, staring at him wide-eyed. He opened and closed his mouth, then shook his head.

“I don’t- I don’t think I can eat with you watching me,” Jeremy stuttered, blushing. He was avoiding his eyes again. “Since you don’t eat, I-”

Ryan frowned. “You need someone to share the meal with you?”

“Not necessarily, just- If you’re feeding me, I won’t be able- that is-” Jeremy stopped and took a deep breath. “Lindsay would always eat a bite first, then I could- but you’re a vampire, you don’t eat.”

“Not often or much, no,” Ryan replied, a contemplative look on his face. “I don’t gain any nutritional advantages from bloodless meat, much less plants. Is this a wolf hierarchy thing?”

Jeremy shrugged. “I don’t know? I was never part of a pack. For the most part Lindsay knew. Or figured it out. I-” He swallowed, hunching in on himself. “I miss her.”

Ryan walked over and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing.

“I know,” he said in a gravelly voice, then cleared his throat. “I miss her, too.”

Jeremy leaned into the touch, head bowed. Cautiously, Ryan let his hand slide up his neck before settling in his hair. He scratched at his scalp awkwardly, watching him closely. Some of the tension bled out of Jeremy’s shoulder, so he kept petting him for several long seconds.

Finally, he let his hand drop.

“Do you think you can eat if I get a cup of blood?” Ryan inquired gently. He gave Jeremy a moment to ponder the suggestion. “It _is_ technically what constitutes food for me.”

“I… I don’t know. We can try?” Jeremy gave him a half hopeful, half confused look. “Where are you getting the blood from, though? I mean… I don’t think…”

He lifted his wrist in offer, but Ryan immediately shook his head, pushing his arm down.

“No, that’s not necessary, we have some leftovers from the last interrogation in the refrigerator.” He stepped past Jeremy and lead him down the hall. “Lacking that, I’ve fed recently enough. I don’t know how the wolf in you would react to being bitten.”

Jeremy winced, his hand coming up to cover his throat instinctively. “Chastised and afraid, probably. I… the thought alone makes me feel like I did something wrong.”

Ryan frowned, turning to look at him as they entered the kitchen.

“Not aggressive? Not like defending yourself?” he pushed, brows furrowed. Jeremy silently shook his head. “Well. That’s… unexpected.”

Jeremy blinked up at him. “Uh… Why’s that?”

“Historically, vampires and werewolves don’t get along very well. I expected some kind of… biological imperative.” Ryan busied himself with the refrigerator, embarrassed to find he’d let prejudice colour his perception. “Does the wolf not find my presence… uncomfortable?”

“No?” Jeremy sounded utterly bewildered. Ryan grabbed some lettuce, ham and garlic butter to set on the counter before going for the bag of frozen blood. “And what’s with all ‘the wolf’ talk? _I’m_ the wolf. It’s what I am, not like a second entity in my head or whatever.”

Ryan glanced over his shoulder at him, brows furrowing. “It’s not?”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “Would you call yourself a vampire or a human with a vampire stuck inside his head?”

“When you put it like that…” Ryan pursed his lips. Turning back to the counter, he set a pot of water on the hearth to boil. “My apologies. It was rude of me to assume… all my research always described the wolf and its instincts and behaviors as a separate being. But that’s no excuse.”

“Research?” Jeremy stared at him wide-eyed. “You… researched werewolves? For me?”

“Well, like you said, Lindsay knew what she was doing but the rest of us…” Ryan responded evasively, waving him off. He concentrated on the sandwich he was making. “Of course I looked into it. It’s nothing.”

“It’s not _nothing_ ,” Jeremy refuted vehemently. “I thought… Nevermind. Thank you, Ryan. It means a lot to me.”

“It’s no trouble, but you’re welcome.” The water started bubbling, so Ryan put the frozen bag into the pot. Then he frowned, the rest of the words sinking in. He shot Jeremy a curious look. “What did you think?”

Jeremy blushed, ducking his head. Ryan could hear him shuffle his feet under the table.

“It’s just…” he mumbled quietly, and Ryan probably wouldn’t have caught his words if not for his exceptional hearing. “I didn’t think… You didn’t seem to like me much?”

Ryan inclined his head, setting the plate with the sandwich on the table in front of Jeremy.

“I was admittedly… wary. I’ve heard a lot about the bad blood between vampires and werewolves.” Ryan hesitated, before reaching out and gently carding his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “You were young and new and I didn’t want to test your control unless it was necessary.”

Jeremy leaned into the touch, but his tone was cautious as he spoke. “Do you think that could happen? I don’t- I don’t want to hurt any of you.”

Privately, Ryan still thought there was quite the risk. Werewolves were unpredictable and only an alpha-wolf could truly control other wolves according to his research. But he was also acutely aware how wrong some of the concepts were that he’d assumed to be fact. He mustered Jeremy, taking in his hunched form and how he avoided eye contact.

Grief. They were all still grieving, and Jeremy needed reassurance above all.

“Well, you’re not attacking me right now, are you?” he pointed out reasonably, carefully choosing his words so they rang true. “Besides, none of us are quite mortal. We’d subdue you before you could do serious damage.”

“I guess,” Jeremy said slowly, picking at the edge of his sandwich. He glanced up at Ryan through his lashes. “Is this… Can I…?”

Ryan hummed in agreement dropping his hand. “Go ahead. My meal should be warmed up sufficiently as well.”

It wasn’t. Ryan kept the grimace from his face as he sipped the viscous blood, watching as Jeremy demolished the first sandwich in no time, glancing hesitantly at Ryan every other bite. Ryan gave him a reassuring nod and then set his cup down to make him a second sandwich.

The lingering gross taste was worth it to see Jeremy eat his fill.

 

* * *

 

For the most part, Geoff knew what he was doing. He’d been in the business long enough to run his empire more or less smoothly. But in the aftermath of Lindsay’s death and with Michael and Ray on a grief roadtrip, everyone else had to take on work outside their comfort zone to fill in the holes.

Maybe it was pure coincidence, or maybe it was a setup. It didn’t really matter because Ryan was confronted by three rabid werewolves.

Four if Jeremy lost it and instinctively sided with the other wolves.

After they’d spend more and more time together at the base, Ryan had volunteered to be partnered with Jeremy on these missions. He didn’t like how often the other went out alone since Michael left. Jeremy had taken to the companionship like a duck to water, eager to please and impress Ryan and listening to his orders in the field. They hadn’t run into much trouble until now.

Ryan bared his fangs in a snarl.

“This is Fake territory,” he growled, widening his stance to brace for a fight.

“And we’ve settled here a while ago,” the leader spat, the hair on his neck rising like heckles. “Not been chased out, have we?”

“You start a fight with me, you will no longer be welcome,” Ryan stated clearly, eyeing them warily. “I work for Ramsey. Either let me pass or run for your pathetic little lives.”

Jeremy was depositing of the corpse down by the pier, just around the corner. Ryan shifted and watched the wolves warily, wondering if he could dispatch them before Jeremy noticed the commotion since they weren’t dissuaded in the least.

“Not fucking likely, bloodsucker,” the alpha snarled, lunging forward.

Ryan had barely a second of warning as he duck before Jeremy came barreling down the alleyway with reverberating growl. Swearing under his breath, Ryan grabbed the attacker’s outstretched arm and used his momentum against him, slamming him full force against the wall.

The woman of the pack threw her head back and howled, but Ryan didn’t have time to figure out what was going on with her. Jeremy came straight at him, eyes a stark yellow-amber, just as the other male wolf made to swipe at him. Jeremy leapt into the air not five feet from them, and Ryan braced for impact.

Nothing happened.

The other wolf yowled in pain and shock as Jeremy crashed into him. They tumbled to the ground in a mess of limbs and claws. The scent of blood hit Ryan’s sensitive nose. In the next moment he had to focus on his own opponent, the alpha clumsily clawing at him. Ryan grabbed the back of his head and bashed it against the wall again and again, until the alpha went limp, sliding to the floor with a whimper.

Only then did he turn back to the other fight. The two werewolves ganged up on Jeremy, who was holding them off admirably but desperately. The smell of blood lay heavy in the air. One of them, Ryan knew to be Jeremy’s scent.

Something twisted in his chest.

With a snarl Ryan lunged forward, grabbing the male by the scruff and ripping him off Jeremy. He didn’t think. Acting on pure, animalistic instinct, he raked his fangs across the werewolf’s throat and shoulders, leaving deep gouges behind. The werewolf yelped, cowering under Ryan’s heavy gaze. Blood swelled to the surface and Ryan’s eyes dilated at the tantalizing smell. It took more effort than Ryan liked to tear his eyes away. Disgusted, he threw the werewolf away, where he curled in on himself with a whimper.

Turning back to Jeremy, he saw the other had the female pinned to the ground, teeth bared in warning.

“Surrender,” he growled. The woman glowered at him, then turned her head and spat out blood.

“Traitor,” she hissed angrily. “Sidin’ with a fuckin’ bloodsucker. What, he pet your belly? You heel when he calls?”

Jeremy snarled, teeth snapping an inch from her nose threateningly.

“This is _our_ territory, intruder,” he pointed out furiously. The woman’s face darkened.

“So not only d’you sell out to this ‘un, you play tame beast for an entire coven? Disgustin’.”

Ryan’s brow furrowed, insulted on Jeremy’s behalf. This was getting them nowhere.

“The Fakes are my _pack_ ,” Jeremy grit out, fingers tightening around her throat. “And if you wanna live in our city, you better apologize to my packmate here and then make yourself useful for _Alpha_.”

Her brow creased in confusion. “Didn’t know Ramsey’s a wolf.”

“He’s not,” Ryan interrupted, and the werewolf flinched. “He’s not a vampire either. But he will be your worst nightmare if you keep causing trouble.”

He reached out and gently touched Jeremy’s shoulder. The younger man glanced up at him questioningly, but backed off the woman when Ryan jerked his head. He straightened to his full height, unimpressively short as that was, and glared down at her. She stayed on the ground, licking her lips nervously. Her eyes flickered around, to their leader unconscious several feet from her, and the other werewolf cowering submissively not far from them.

Jeremy followed her gaze. “See? He’s got the right idea.”

The werewolf flinched, ducking his head lower. Jeremy preened.

“We don’t want no trouble,” the woman spoke up, pulling her legs under her. She dropped her gaze, offering her throat. “We submit.”

“And we accept,” Ryan cut in just as Jeremy opened his mouth. He shot him a quick look. “There’s a clinic past the docks, maybe five blocks from here. I suggest you take your pack there. Ramsey will expect you before the week is over. If not…”

Ryan smiled sharply, showing off his bloodied fangs. The woman shrunk back, glancing nervously up at him and then back down.

“Is… I mean… Can we go in during the day or…” she stuttered, and Jeremy snorted.

“Bossman’s no vampire, but if it makes you feel safer, sure.” He shrugged, than added under his breath, “Cowards.”

Ryan huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “Let’s go. We’ve wasted enough time here.”

They left the werewolf cell without further comment, walking through midnight-dark alleys side by side. Finally, after several long minutes of silence, Ryan’s questions burned whatever resistance his manners could muster.

“Packmate?” he asked quietly, watching Jeremy from the corner of his eyes. The werewolf lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug.

“I mean, yeah. The crew’s basically my pack,” he replied overly casually. He glanced up and caught Ryan’s gaze. “The way I see it, I mean. That’s… okay right?”

Ryan nodded jerkily, his thoughts still spinning around this new piece of information.

“Yes, of course. It seems obvious in hindsight. Just…” He trailed off, unsure how to continue. “Even though none of us are wolves? Even though I’m a vampire?”

Jeremy shrugged again, kicking an empty can out of their way. It clanked down the street loudly, before coming to rest against one of the rare lampposts. “Sure. Why not? I never knew about this vampires vs. werewolves thing until you brought it up so why should I care?”

“I guess,” Ryan agreed, frowning down at the cobblestone, mind racing. He had been convinced Jeremy was coming for him back in the alley, except he hadn’t. Jeremy seemed to read something of his reluctance.

“You thought I would side with the wolves back there,” he said shrewdly, eyes narrowing. “Because, what? We’re the same race?”

Ryan had to look away, shrugging uncomfortably. A lot of his reasoning seemed faulty lately.

“Ryan.” Jeremy stopped in the middle of the street. Ryan reluctantly turned to face him. “You’re _pack_. They are intruders in _our_ territory. Fuck, they were _attacking_ you.”

He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. Jeremy started pacing, hand running through his hair in frustration.

“Look, Ryan. I know you have some weird, historical notion of how I should behave or whatever, but the thing is, _I don’t know_. I’ve never _known_ other wolves before except for the asshole who bit me. Lindsay was teaching me how to trust my instincts and how to channel them into healthy activities but-” Jeremy choked, dropping his gaze. “There’s a lot I don’t know, Ryan.”

“I’m sorry.”

They stood there in silence for several uncomfortable seconds before Jeremy sighed, inching closer. Ryan lifted his arm up out of habit, and Jeremy sidled up to his side in an instant.

“You’re like my beta, Ryan,” Jeremy explained quietly, pressing his nose against Ryan’s chest. “Geoff’s alpha, and that’s fine and all except- except he doesn’t always act like _Alpha_ should and it chafes. Lindsay used to smooth over the edges but- but she’s gone and it hurts.”

Ryan closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. “What about Jack?”

Jeremy huffed, pressing closer. “Jack’s a good soul and all, and I know he’s second in command but Ryan. He doesn’t act like a beta at all. I can’t- he’s not _Beta_. Lindsay used to be _Beta_ but no one’s stepped up after she died. It felt- it felt like I had to but I’m not ready. I don’t _want_ to be Beta.”

“And now?” Ryan inquired softly, noting the past tense Jeremy was using.

“Now there’s you,” he murmured, glancing up at Ryan through his eyelashes. “It’s not a perfect fit or anything, but you take on enough of the beta duties that it doesn’t quite feel like a vacuum anymore. It’s still- chafing and uncomfortable but there’s no longer an intense pressure for me to step up.”

Humming thoughtfully, Ryan mulled this new piece of information over. Jeremy watched him expectantly, shoulders tense under his arm. Ryan squeezed, trying to project reassurance.

“So what are a beta’s duties then?”

Jeremy broke into a wide smile, launching into a list of things he’d noticed with Lindsay, or the lack that made the uncomfortable pressure rise in his chest. It was incomplete and there would be a lot of fumbling, but Ryan memorized as much of the list as possible, listening attentively as Jeremy went on a tangent about Jack and Geoff arguing about… something.

 _Packmate. Beta._ Somehow, Ryan couldn’t quite get his mind around that thought.

At least, not yet.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Haywood, a moment if you please.”

Ryan stopped and turned to look at the younger vampire. Though the man had been turned late in life and thus looked older than him with his stately grey hair, Ryan felt the weight of the centuries between them. Raising an imperious eyebrow, he waited for the other to catch up.

“It’s come to my attention that you’ve been looking into werewolves recently,” the vampire stated pompously, puffing out his chest. “Of course, there’s not much to know about those foul beasts, so I thought it curious that a scholar of your caliber would request a compilation of previous research.”

Ryan struggled to keep his face empty of emotions, fury roiling slowly under his skin. He wasn’t sure who he should be more insulted for - Jeremy or himself.

“Of course, there’s some interesting theories out there. Far-fetched, perhaps, but a temptation nonetheless,” he went on, folding his hands. “Now I can’t help but wonder if you might have discovered some of these myths to be secret truths, hmm?”

Ryan snorted derisively. “Mostly I’ve found hogwash and superstition. Our understanding of werewolves is greatly flawed and it shows.”

“Nevertheless,” the vampire insisted mildly. “Something must have caught your attention. A great mind like yours wouldn’t waste time with such trivial matters otherwise.”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed, and he had to swallow his first, instinctive, biting answer.

“My personal research was rather more enlightening,” he agreed warily. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve been introduced?”

“Yves Beaufort, it’s an honour to meet you, Mr. Haywood.”

“I’m sure,” Ryan muttered, eyeing the man sharply. “And I suppose it depends on what a person such as yourself considers trivial. Regardless, existing research is full of egomaniacs who only wish to prove themselves superior rather than finding true knowledge in the subject. On second thought, you might fit right in.”

Beaufort frowned lightly. “Thank you, I think. Sadly I’ve not had a, ah, live specimen to study yet. Actually, I was wondering if you might be interested in sponsoring my upcoming proposal.”

Ryan stilled at the mention of _live specimen_. He stared at Beaufort, face blank and eyes unblinking.

“You see, my acquaintances and I, we’ve been looking into modern medicine, and we think we’ve found some promising hypotheticals. Now, if we had a werewolf or two to test these on - restrained, of course, to make certain the procedures are safe-”

The image of Jeremy in a cage flashed through his mind, being prodded with sticks of various metals, as vampires in labcoats jotted down notes on his reactions. Jeremy screaming in pain as silver left blisters on his skin-

“Of course, if there were, say, newly discovered methods to ensure the beasts’ cooperation, guaranteeing the researchers’ safety, the council would be more inclined to approve such an endeavour,” Beaufort prattled on excitedly, blind to Ryan’s horror. “And if there were, well, as responsible researchers we’d be only too happy to share, wouldn’t you agree?”

Strapped down on a gurney with leather straps reinforced by silver buckles, the hair on his arms and chest thickening as he desperately fought the transformation, clinging to his control while Beaufort loomed over him with a syringe-

“Methods,” Ryan echoed flatly, tearing himself from the colourful picture his mind painted at his words. “Ensuring cooperation.”

Brainwashing. Mind control. He knew there were a few beings out there with psychic abilities.

At the crunch of gravel behind him he tilted his head. Listening closely, he could make out the double-staccato heartbeat of a werewolf against the city’s white noise. Ryan didn’t have to look to know it’s Jeremy - not many werewolves would approach two vampires in the middle of the city. Beaufort’s eyes flickered over his shoulder, his face lighting up.

“It’s true then?” the vampire asked breathlessly.

“Is what true?” Ryan growled through clenched teeth. He couldn’t just throttle the idiot in public, but maybe-

“There’s been rumours that you’ve been able to tame one,” he said distractedly, peering past Ryan.

“There is no such thing as ‘taming’ a werewolf,” Ryan replied coldly and didn’t turn to look as Jeremy stepped up besides him.

“Not to interrupt or whatever, but we don’t have all night,” Jeremy chimed up, giving the other vampire a curious look. “You done here?”

“Yes.” Ryan eyed the vampire sharply. “Let’s go.”

“He seems rather tame to me,” Beaufort continued doubtfully. He cut a sly look Ryan’s way, missing how Jeremy bristled next to him. “They say a werewolf’s blood contains its strength and longevity. That even a single drop enhances our abilities beyond our wildest dreams.”

He licked his lips, staring at Jeremy as if mesmerized. No, not Jeremy- his _throat_. His pupils dilated, eyes tinging red with greed. Ryan bared his fangs, hissing warningly. Beaufort ignored him, eyes not leaving Jeremy as he reached out, blunt nails skimming over the skin for barely half a second before Jeremy reared back with a growl.

In the same second Ryan struck blindingly fast, grabbing the offending arm by the wrist and twisting.

Beaufort yelped, pupils shrinking rapidly at the sudden pain.

“ _Don’t_ touch him,” Ryan snarled, squeezing for good measure.

The vampire licked his lips again, nervously this time and nodded hastily. Ryan held on for a second longer, watching him with narrowed eyes, then he pushed the arm away from them. Beaufort cradled his wrist to his chest, cringing as Jeremy snorted.

“My apologies,” the vampire offered, turning back to Ryan. “I should have known better than to touch your possession without permission. That was rude of me.” He glanced at Jeremy enviously, who was bristling at the implications. “But just between us… is that the limit of your enhanced speed and strength?”

“Let me make this clear: I am your elder, and nothing more than that.” Ryan cut through the air with his hand. “I do not, nor have I ever, consumed werewolf blood.”

“What he’s saying is you’re weak,” Jeremy helpfully clarified. Ryan shot him an amused look. “What? He seems slow.”

“An understandable conclusion to reach considering the intelligence he’s exhibited so far,” Ryan agreed. His gaze snapped back to the fidgety vampire. “I suggest you leave.”

“O-of course,” he stammered, wide eyes flicking from him to Jeremy. The werewolf bared his teeth.

“He means the city. Before dusk preferably. Otherwise we’ll have to hunt you down,” Jeremy explained in a low voice. He chuckled darkly. “Run.”

For a vampire clearly lacking physical conditioning of any kind, he could run surprisingly fast when motivated. Ryan laughed, shaking his head.

“Let’s get back to work, buddy.”

 

* * *

 

Ryan was reading a book when Michael returned.

One moment he was going through the life and death of Nero, amusing himself by coming up with stories of how he supposedly met the Roman Emperor and how the crew would react. The next he noticed Michael standing in the door, watching him with an inscrutable expression. Ryan lowered his book and raised a finger to his lips in the universal request for silence.

“He just fell asleep,” Ryan murmured, dropping his hand to absently card through Jeremy’s hair. “It’s been a hard week for him.”

“I didn’t realize you two were this close,” Michael said quietly, a weird look on his face. Ryan shrugged.

“He needed someone.”

Michael stepped into the room, still a strange look in his eyes. He hovered by the armchair, watching thoughtfully as Ryan’s hand trailed over his neck and shoulders.

“A hard couple months, you mean,” Michael muttered, dragging a hand through his own hair and dropping into the chair with a sigh. “I haven’t seen Lil J this relaxed since…”

“Since Lindsay died,” Ryan finished softly. Michael sunk into himself.

“Yeah.”

Ryan eyed him contemplatively, fingers drawing slow circles on Jeremy’s back. He took in the dark shadows under his eyes, the tired slump of his shoulders.

“We all miss her. Everyone grieves differently, but never doubt that she meant a lot to all of us,” Ryan spoke softly.

“I was going to ask her out,” Michael blurted out, fingers clenching in the arms of the chair. “I knew she wasn’t… like us, that I’d lose her some day but… I wanted what time I could have with her. Marriage, kids, the whole nine yards. I didn’t expect some _asshole_ to gun her down.”

Ryan didn’t know what to say to that. Instead he offered, “He’s dead now.”

“Doesn’t bring Lindsay back,” Michael spat bitterly.

They sat in silence for a long while.

“Moving on doesn’t mean forgetting,” Ryan finally spoke up, hand flattening on Jeremy’s lower back. “Lindsay was special. And we’ll all remember her. Just… do her proud.”

Michael barked out a sharp laugh. Jeremy stirred, pressing his face more firmly against Ryan’s thigh.

“I’m a mess, I don’t- Gods, there’s nothing to be proud of.”

“You came back,” Jeremy mumbled, and Michael stilled. The werewolf turned his head to watch him with one eye. “It hurts, being here, with all of us because it reminds you of her. Reminds you what is missing. Yet you came back.”

Michael looked down, swallowing hard. “Yes, well. You assholes would be lost without me.”

Jeremy snorted, rolling over so that he lay with his back on the couch, head still in Ryan’s lap. He looked up at him with wide, pitiful eyes until Ryan relented with a put-upon sigh and started scratching his belly. Michael chuckled, looking a little bewildered.

“So how long has this been going on?” he asked incredulously, shaking his head with a smile. Jeremy hummed.

“Not long enough,” he stated decisively. Ryan snorted.

“The day I pointed out to our resident werepuppy that he could very well demand petting whenever he felt like it, I’ve created a monster,” Ryan lamented. Michael laughed, a rough and rusty sound.

“Better not let Gavin find out,” he teased, a twinkle in his eyes. “Or he’ll spoil him rotten.”

Jeremy perked up, turning the dangerous puppy dog eyes on Michael. The lad froze, then scrambled out of the armchair.

“Oh no. No, no, no, no.”

“But Michael,” Jeremy whined, his lower lip quivering. Ryan chuckled bemusedly. Michael’s eyes narrowed as he pointed a stern finger at Jeremy, but there was laughter in his eyes.

“I’m onto you, Dooley.” He made to leave, but stopped in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder with a mischievous smile. “Give me a heads-up. I wanna see you use that on Geoff and Gavvers.”

Jeremy gave him a thumbs up. Ryan, hoping to distract him from his nefarious plans, started tickling his sides.

“Ryan!” Jeremy squeaked, giggling.

Laughter filled the Fakes’ mansion and that. That was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or on [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/ask), I live off feedback and validation <3


End file.
